<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My new obsession by Mike_Myers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876289">My new obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Myers/pseuds/Mike_Myers'>Mike_Myers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Jake has a horror kink, Leg Humping, M/M, Obsession, Virgin Michael, kinky jake tbh, michael is confused, no gore really, scent kink kinda, solo Michael myers, solo male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Myers/pseuds/Mike_Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds out he’s the new obsession of the killer in haddonfield. Hilarity ensues. Jk it’s porn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My new obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, his consciousness returned to him. Then all at once he was aware of where he was standing. Haddonfield.</p><p>Jake felt a small rush at the realisation before smothering it. He was in a trail, without a doubt he would endure great pain, possibly even death. There was objectively nothing good about this... Not even if he got to see his favourite killer.</p><p>He crouched down behind a shrub and looked around. None of his friends were with him, they had likely come to in all different parts of the realm. He exhaled and rubbed a hand down his thigh. He hated that he was this way, it was so messed up. He knew he was sick for getting something from all this.</p><p>But despite that he had to help his friends escape. Sanding, he walked at a cautious pace out into the open. He knew there would be a generator he could work on towards the street.</p><p>When he got to the generator, he found the repair had not yet been started. He crouched, beginning to turn the knobs and cross the wires. Actions he had committed to muscle memory.</p><p>Haddonfield was the realm that got to him the most, the reason being the good possibility that Michael Myers would be there. </p><p>Granted, sometimes the entity put the killers in unfamiliar realms. But most likely Myers was stalking his home ground.</p><p>Jake had recently learned that he was the killer's obsession. </p><p>His hands fumbled slightly on the metal before his concentration snapped back to the present.</p><p>The generator wasn't chugging at full speed, and Jake felt the familiar anxious sweat coming on.</p><p>He cursed himself for being nervous in a trail. He prided himself on being reliable, unshakable, someone the others didn't have to worry about. Now he found himself acting more like Dwight than himself.</p><p>He froze, just over the top of the generator he could see the killer.</p><p>Myers stood across the street, framed by the open doorway of a house. His house?</p><p>He heard Laurie talk about Myers sometimes. She had known him even before he entered the fog. He used bits and pieces he overheard from her to form a shaky knowledge of the killer.</p><p>Myers didn't move, but he stared straight ahead, straight at Jake. He had to have seen him. Was he waiting for a better moment to try and attack?</p><p>The feeling grew stronger and Jake couldn't ignore it. He was aroused. His thighs felt warm and his dick began to stir in his jeans. It was an intense feeling, mixing with the fear. He was fucked, several times Jake had found himself fantasizing about one of the killers. He would hide himself somewhere outside camp and try to finish himself quickly. Then he repressed the thoughts as quickly as he could. But he never fully could.</p><p>Jake steeled himself and stayed put. If Myers wasn't going to move then he wasn't going to run. He would finish the generator.</p><p>As he started to work again, Myers turned and disappeared into the house.</p><p>Jake's brow furrowed. He was the obsession, why hadn't Myers taken the opportunity to try and kill him? The whole concept was unfamiliar to him, not killer had ever been obsessed with him before. What exactly did Myers feel when he saw Jake? </p><p>When Meg told the group she was the Spirit's obsession, Jake had felt bad for her.</p><p>But now that it was him, he felt a dark sort of pride, knowing the killer felt more strongly about him than anyone else.</p><p>---</p><p>The rest of the trail went badly. Jake and Nea where the only two left alive and there were still three generators left unrepaired.</p><p>And this point in the trail, Jake was beginning to unravel. Surely if the killer left him for last it was mean Jake would be killed by his hand. A Mori kill. </p><p>It wasn't that he had never been killed like that before. He had, and even though it always hurt more than dying on the hook, that wasn't what was concerning him.</p><p>At some point in the trial he began to realise that he could tell when Myers was approaching... by the beat of his own heart.</p><p>It was like some unconcious part of him could sense the killer, and his proximity caused Jake's heart to beat out of his chest. And worse, when the two made eye contact Jake felt as if he was spiralling. </p><p>Jake was crouched outside the house he now believed to be Myers home when he heard Nea scream. </p><p>In the time it took him to get to her, she had been hooked.</p><p>He moved low, towards her, his heart beating gradually harder until he knew what was coming and he braced himself for the hit.</p><p>Instead, Myers looming figure stood still above him.</p><p>He looked up at the bone white mask and he felt the same intensity as before.</p><p>Jake had never been in a position like this before, it felt much too different from normal trials. He was petrified, but he had not one single thought of moving away, or of running.</p><p>It was the most bizzare thing. Myers stood above him and tilted his head slowly side to side, as if he were an animal trying to figure something out.</p><p>He then stepped back, and turned his head to Nea. He looked back down to jake, with his expressionless mask.</p><p>Was the killer giving him an opening to save Nea? Or just teasing him?</p><p>He stood but didn't move. He could hear her struggling against the entity on the hook.</p><p>The spiralling feeling took more control over him than the instinct to save another survivor. As he looked at Myers, his dick started to stir in his pants. The killers coverall suit was tight and Jake marveled at his body. Being looked at from under the mask made him feel exposed.</p><p>He didn't have time to hate himself for it, he heard the resounding echo of the entity taking Nea. She had died so close to where he was, now more sat than crouched and he hadn't made a move to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was alone in haddonfield with Michael Myers. He was the obsession.</p><p>He reached up a trembling hand to his jacket and pulled it slowly over his head. Disregarding it in the dirt behind him he lifted the hem of his black Tshirt slightly to reveal the smooth, tan skin of his stomach.</p><p>Just showing the smallest bit of himself had made his dick fully hard and he couldn't resist touching himself. He slid one hand over his jeans and felt the hardness underneath. He didn't get many chances to touch himself at camp, there was almost no privacy or time to himself.</p><p>His cock felt more sensitive than it usually did and rubbing his hand over it felt so good. He exhaled heavily.</p><p>And looked up at Myers. He could hear the man's heavy, ragged breathing coming from behind his mask.</p><p>He looked down and with a rush of excitement he saw a bulge through Myers' pants. It was huge.</p><p>Unintentionally he let out a gaspy breath.<br/>His cock was painfully hard and he crawled towards Myers on his hands and knees. He was intoxicated with lust and humiliation. If anyone at camp ever saw him like this he would never be able to look them in the eye again.</p><p>He reached out a cautionary hand and touched Myers' leg. The killer seemed to tense slightly under the touch. </p><p>Unable to wait, Jake scrambled forward and pressed his cock against Myers leg and started to hump him through the taught denim of his jeans.</p><p>He felt a strong grip ad the back of his shirt, Myers had grabbed onto it and it was choking him slightly. He moaned and laughed slightly, shocked by the pure bliss he felt in his cock</p><p>He humped harder, his dick was leaking with precum and the pressure was building so fast</p><p>"Ahh- Myers"<br/>He moaned shamelessly.</p><p>His underwear was filled with cum and he felt exhausted, his legs gave out and he would have fallen back if not for Myers grip on his shirt.</p><p>As he panted he was suddenly hoisted up and over Myers'shoulder. He fell limply, unable to even process the situation until he was dropped, right by the open hatch. </p><p>Jake had almost forgotten that this was a trial that he had to escape, and that he was in extreme danger.</p><p>The killer nudged him roughly towards the hatch with his foot. One hand tense on his knife and the other gripping at the pant fabric on his side. </p><p>This further accentuated his hard cock through his pants. And Jake stared at it with a small blissed out moan.</p><p>He was nudged again by the killer causing his legs to slip through the hatch. Jake found this man so confusing, and that was his last thought as he hopped through the hatch.</p><p>---</p><p>Myers watched the survivor fall through the hatch and out of his realm. "The sabatoer". He only knew the survivors by their monikers. If not for Laurie then the survivors wouldn't know Myers by his name either. </p><p>Ever since he saw the survivor he felt his obsession growing, until it was unable to be ignored. When the sabatoer was in a trail with him, Myers felt the need to ignore the trail altogether and focus on him. And... Kill him? Take him and lock him somewhere? Myers didn't know and the uncertainty was so unfamiliar he found himself not doing anything to the survivor at all.</p><p>But he had a problem, he felt the foreign need in his pants that embarassed him greatly. He had always been in control of himself in every way, he was beyond human.</p><p>But he had entirely no idea what to do. He had never had a problem like this before, a problem caused by his obsession.</p><p>He turned, gathering the jacket the survivor had left in his realm. He held it up to his mask and inhaled. It was a deep, warm smell. His cock twitched in his pants. Confusing him further.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>